jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Vergessener Stamm der Sith
|Regierungssitz=Tahv, Kesh |Ausdehnung=Zwei Kontinente des Planeten Kesh – Keshtah und Alanciar.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Pandämonium |Planeten=Kesh |Militär=Sith-Kämpfer |Währung= |Sprache=*Keshiri *Sith *Basic |Nationalfeiertage=*Yaru Korsins TestamentvorlesungDer Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Pantheon *Nida Korsins Feiertag *Donellanstag |Gründungsjahr=5000 VSY |Auflösung= |Neugründung= |Vorgänger=Sith-Imperium |Folgeregierung= |Zugehörigkeit=*Sith-Imperium *Sith }} rechts|180px|miniatur|[[Yaru Korsin, Gründer des Vergessenen Stammes.]] Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – dessen Vorfahren ursprünglich von Haus Nidantha des Tapani-Imperiums abstammten – war ein 5000 VSY von Kommandant Yaru Korsin gegründeter Stamm der Sith auf dem Planeten Kesh, nachdem das Raumschiff Omen über dem Planeten abgestürzt ist. Einst gehörte die Gruppe dem Sith-Imperium an, doch starben alle Massassi und der Stamm lebte abgeschieden auf Kesh. Die Hauptstadt des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith war Tahv auf dem Kontinent Keshtah. Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith überstand so manche Krise, nachdem er sich mit den Keshiri verbündet hatte. Die Keshiri hielten sie für Götter, für die gepriesenen Protektoren, die die Destruktoren vernichten sollten.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Die Himmelsgeborenen Jedoch waren diese längst nicht bei allen Sith beliebt. Ravilan, einer der "wahren Sith", erzeugte eine Seuche, die in der Stadt Testubal 10.000 Keshiri tötete und von Seelah Korsin weiter verbreitet wurde, da sie plante, letztendlich den "Roten Sith" die Schuld zu geben, damit sie getötet würden. Was schließlich auch geschah.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Die Seuche 4975 VSY wurde der von den meisten geliebte Anführer Yaru Korsin von seinem eigenen Stiefsohn und Neffen Jariad Korsin getötet. Jedoch gelang es seiner aus dem Exil zurückgekehrten und ausgebildeten Tochter Nida Korsin, Jariad zu töten und selbst Großlady zu werden, wie es ihr Vater gewesen war.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Die Retterin Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith wurde 3960 VSY von Hochlady Lillia Venn geführt, die vermutlich die unbeliebteste Herrscherin des Stammes war. Nachdem Champion Dey ein Anschlag auf sie verübt hatte, welcher fehlschlug, ließ sie die Familie Kitai, die sie verantwortlich machte, zu Sklaven erklären. Jedoch machte Orielle Kitai eine Entdeckung, die ihr ihre Freiheit zurückgeben sollte: Ein Raumjäger der Galaktischen Republik, den sie beim sich als Sith ausgebenden Jedi Jelph Marrian fand. Jedoch verriet ihre eigene Mutter sie an die Hochlady, da sie ihr die Geschichte nicht glaubte. Die Hochlady fand ihren Tod, als sie versehentlich die Sicherung des durch Sprengladungen gesicherten Raumjägers auslöste, und Orielle zog sich, der Hellen Seite zugewandt, mit Jelph zurück.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Der Wächter Knapp 3000 Jahre später wurde Varner Hilts zum Großlord ernannt, als er Korsins Vermächtnis fand: Es gab einen zweiten Kontinent auf Kesh, das sogenannte Alanciar. Der wegen einer gefundenen Nachricht von Naga Sadow im Chaos versunkene Stamm der Sith fand sich wieder zusammen und wandte sich gemeinsam dem neuen Ziel zu.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Geheimnisse Im Jahre 2975 VSY gelang es tatsächlich, nach Alanciar – oder "Groß-Kesthah", wie es von den Sith anfangs genannt wurde – aufzubrechen. Anführer der Mission war Hochlord Edell Vrai, dem es gelang, flugfähige Gasballons, genannt Aufsteigende Glocke, zu entwickeln, um über den Ozean zu gelangen. Doch bei Alanciar wurden die Ballons Candra, Lillia und Dann Itra unter schweren Beschuss genommen, denn seltsamerweise waren die Einheimischen auf die Sith vorbereitet und verfügten über hochentwickelte Technologie. Nachdem der Großlord Korsin Bentado losschickte, um Vrai zu unterstützen, kam ihm eine perfekte Idee. Er wusste, dass die Alanciari Bentado vernichten würden, deshalb begab er sich selbst dorthin, mit nur einem Schiff. Hatte er es zuvor noch geschafft, den entführten Alanciari Jogan Halder von der Gutmütigkeit der Sith zu überzeugen, so gelang ihm dies nun auch mit den anderen. Er stellte Bentado als Diener der Destruktoren dar und bezeichnete sich selbst als Diener der Protektoren und des Hellen Tuash'. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich, alle Alanciari zu überzeugen und den Kontinent somit ohne allzu viel Blutvergießen unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen – und somit ganz Kesh. Aufgrund der Abgeschiedenheit, gelang es dem Vergessenen Stamm nicht, sich den technologischen Standards der restlichen Galaxis anzupassen, geschweige denn überhaupt von diesen wussten. Auch verfügten sie über keine Raumschiffe, da das letzte, die Omen, seit des Absturzes nicht mehr flugtauglich war. Jahrtausende lebten sie so, bis sie 43 NSY von Abeloth und der Sith-Meditationskugel Schiff aufgesucht wurden, die sie dazu überredeten, sich ausbilden zu lassen und gegen die übrige Galaxis in den Krieg zu ziehen, was letztendlich auch geschah. Nachdem der Vergessene Stamm der Sith nun also in den Krieg gezogen war, lieferte sich der Stamm heftige Schlachten gegen den Neuen Jedi-Orden und die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen und es gelang ihnen tatsächlich, im Jahre 44 NSY den Hauptplaneten einzunehmen. Coruscant. Das Schicksal der Galaxis kam nun der Vernichtung gleich, als sich der Jedi-Orden nach Ossus zurückzog, Abeloth Großlord Darish Vol tötete und nun die Kontrolle über die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen hatte. Der Teil des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith, der sich Abeloth angeschlossen hatte, erlitt jedoch herbe Verluste, als die Gruppen, die den alten Neuen Jedi-Tempel durchstöberten, großteils von den sich im Verborgenen haltenden Barabel-Jedi Tesar Sebatyne, Dordi, Wilyem und Zal ausgelöscht wurden.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Aufstieg Geschichte Vorgeschichte Stranden auf Kesh [[Datei:Adari auf einem Uvak TERC.jpg|miniatur|links|180px|Die abgestürzte Omen.]] Im Jahre 5000 VSY war die erst kürzlich fertiggestellte Omen mit einer Ladung wertvoller Lignan-Kristalle auf dem Weg zur Front, denn der Dunkle Lord der Sith Naga Sadow benötigte die Kristalle für seine Schlachten gegen die Galaktische Republik und den Jedi-Orden. Als die Omen und die Herold/''Harbinger'' – erstere unter den Kommando von Yaru Korsin, zweitere unter dem von Saes Rrogon – den Mond Phaegon III verlassen wollten, wurden sie angegriffen, wobei die Herold gegen die Omen stieß und somit den Hyperraumsprung, der reflexartig ausgelöst wurde, durcheinander brachte. Der Omen und ihrer Besatzung gelang es, mit dem schwer beschädigten Schiff auf dem Planeten Kesh zu landen. Dort war es für sie anfangs sehr gefährlich, da sie einerseits keine Nahrung fanden, die essbar gewesen wäre, und andererseits die Massassi verstarben, da der Planet für sie aus unbekannten Gründen unbewohnbar war. Yaru Korsin, der unter starker Kritik stand, die vor allem von seinem Bruder Devore Korsin kam, übernahm das Kommando über die Gruppe, auch wenn nicht alle ihn unterstützen. Zwei Tage nach der Landung begab sich Yarus Halbbruder Devore gegen seine ausdrückliche Anweisung zur Omen zurück, um sich dort über die Spice-Vorräte herzumachen. Yaru folgte ihm und es kam zu einem Streit zwischen den beiden, der in einen Lichtschwertkampf überging. Devore Korsin hatte neben dem Spice auch Rotwut ein, eine Droge, die dem Einnehmer für eine kurze Zeit starke Kraft verlieh, ihn danach jedoch so sehr schwächte, dass er teilweise für einige Zeit nicht mehr sehen konnte. Diesen Umstand nutzte Yaru Korsin, um Devore von der Klippe zu werden, auf der die Omen gestrandet war. Yaru Korsin kehrte danach zu seinen Sith zurück, erzählte allerdings keinem von dem Kampf auf dem Hügel. Treffen auf die Keshiri miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Hauptstadt [[Tahv.]] Einige Tage später trafen die Sith um Yaru Korsin auf die Keshiri Adari Vaal, was ihnen Hoffnung spendete, da sie zuvor angenommen hatten, auf dem Planeten existiere kein intelligentes Leben. Adari Vaal selbst wurde von den ihren gesucht, da sie unter den Keshiri als Ketzerin galt. Unter Yaru Korsin lernte sie viel über die Sith und ihre Macht, und Yaru entschied sich dazu, ihr zu helfen, da auch er die Hilfe der Keshiri benötigte, wenn er die Omen reparieren wollte. Er und seine Sith, die nun nur noch knapp zweihundert waren, stellten sich schützend um Adari Vaal, als sie die Neshtovars herlockte, und machten Yaru Korsin zu ihrem Großlord, der mit den Keshiri verhandeln sollte. Nachdem die Sith ihre Macht demonstriert hatten, glaubten die Keshiri, sie seien die Protektoren, die gekommen waren, um die Destruktoren zu vertreiben. Sie unterwarfen sich den Sith freiwillig und zeigten ihnen Möglichkeiten, besser auf ihrem Planeten zu leben. Yaru Korsin entwickelte schnell eine engere Beziehung zu Adari, da sie einerseits als Übersetzerin und Botschafterin diente und er sie außerdem mochte, wenngleich dies Seelah Korsin überhaupt nicht gefiel. Die Sith lebten anfangs in Tahv, der Hauptstadt Keshs, zogen sich später jedoch in ihren Tempel auf dem Hügel der Omen zurück, wo die Keshiri sie mit allem nötigen versorgten. Die Keshiri ließen sich praktisch freiwillig ausbeuten, denn die Sith hielten sich viele von ihnen als Sklaven und zwangen sie zu harten Arbeiten in Bergwerken, Aquädukten oder anderem. Vor allem Seelah Korsin und auch den "Roten Sith" waren die Keshiri egal, sodass sie nach fünfzehn Jahren sogar soweit gingen, Massenmord an ihnen zu üben. Der Aufstieg des Vergessenen Stammes Die Seuche Im Jahre 4985 VSY wurden die Keshiri und die Sith von einer geheimnisvollen Seuche heimgesucht, die insgesamt mehr als 100.000 Keshiri tötete. Seelah Korsin fand heraus, dass die erste Seuche, die die Stadt Testubal dahinraffte, vom "Roten Sith" Ravilan entfacht wurde, um die Keshiri zu töten, da er diese hasste. Yaru, seine jetzige Frau Seelah – mit der er nun die Tochter Nida Korsin hatte – und die Sith begaben sich unverzüglich dorthin, wo Ravilan der einzige Überlebende war. Seelah Korsin erkannte ihre Chance, die "Roten Sith", die sie so sehr hasste, endlich auszulöschen, und tötete mit der Hilfe ihres Sohnes auch in allen anderen Städten, in denen sich die originalen Sith aufhielten, die Keshiri. Sie fand heraus, dass sie dazu die Chemikalie Cyansilikat benutzen konnte. Mit ihren Unterstützern führte sie den Plan aus und gab vor Korsin an, die "Roten Sith" seien daran Schuld, obgleich diese nur an der Seuche von Tetsubal beteiligt waren. Yaru Korsin handelte unverzüglich und ließ seinen Stamm zusammenrufen, die "Roten Sith" auszulöschen. Dabei behielt sie sich für ihren Sohn Jariad Korsin vor, den gepfählten Ravilan töten zu dürfen. Yaru Korsin selbst ging gnadenlos vor und schmiss alle Sith, die sich ergeben wollten, von der Klippe, bis keiner mehr übrig war. Seelah Korsin plante derweil mit ihrem Sohn, Yaru umzubringen, der einst auch ihren Mann umbrachte. Zwei sich überlappende Mordpläne miniatur|links|180px|Der Sith-Tempel auf [[Kesh.]] 4975 VSY war es soweit gekommen. Yaru Korsin erkannte, dass er nie wieder zurückkehren konnte, also ernannte er auf einer großen Zeremonie mehrere Schwerter und Lords und unterstellte seinem seinem Stiefsohn und Neffen in einem eine Gruppe Schwerter, mit denen dieser in den Wüsten von Orreg zu meditieren plante. Jedoch war dies alles nur ein Plan, seinen Onkel und Stiefvater zu töten, um selbst an die Macht zu gelangen. Auch Adari Vaal plante derweil, die Sith zu vernichten, denn sie glaubte, dass diese nicht ihre Götter waren. Überzeugt wurde sie davon, als Yaru Korsin ihren sterbenden Sohn nicht retten konnte. Mit ihrem zweiten Sohn Tona Vaal und den Neshtovars plante sie, den Sith ihre Uvaks zu stehlen um sie anschließend durch ihre bloße Mehrheit zu überwältigen. Allerdings dachte dabei keine der Parteien an Nida Korsin. Yaru Korsin bildete die Uvak-Reiterin, die für alle nur ein hilfloses, kleines Mädchen war, heimlich in der Dunklen Seite aus, sodass sie mächtiger wurde als ihr Bruder. Nida war es, die Tona Vaal benutzte und hinter den Plan Adaris kam. Sie begab sich zuerst unverzüglich nach Kesh, um diesen zu vereiteln, und anschließend zum Tempel. Dort kämpften Yaru, Gloyd und seine Leibwächter gegen die Schwerter Yarus Sohnes, da diese selbstverständlich nicht nach Orreg aufgebrochen waren. Die Schwerter wurden vom Plan der Keshiri überrascht, als diese die Uvaks stahlen, denn selbstverständlich konnte Nida nicht den gesamten Plan allein vereiteln. Es gelang Korsin und seinen Beschützern, in die Häuser zu fliehen und weiter zu kämpfen, wobei sie getrennt wurden und Gloyd den Protonentorpedowerfer in seiner Uniform aktivierte: Er töte sich, die Schwerter, die ihn verfolgten, und verletzte Seelah, sodass sie nicht mehr gehen konnte. Yaru Korsin kämpfte derweil vor dem Tempel mit seinem Neffen, der ihn mittlerweile schwer verletzt hatte, als Nida endlich eintraf. Korsin versuchte bei seinem letzten Atemzug, Jariad von der Klippe zu schmeißen. Als ihm dies nicht gelang, tat Nida es, die sich anschließend zu ihrer Mutter begab und ihr erzählte, dass Korsin angeordnet hatte, alle Ehefrauen der Großlords sollten nach deren Tod hingerichtet werden. Außerdem hatte er Nida zur neuen Großlady ernannt, nun herrschte sie über den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith, über die Keshiri und somit über Kesh. Interne Probleme miniatur|rechts|180px|[[Orielle Kitai.]] Im Jahre 3960 VSY – Nida Korsin war mittlerweile verstorben – wurde der Vergessene Stamm der Sith von internen Problemen gestört. Die aktuelle Großlady Lillia Venn war sehr unbeliebt und galt bei den meisten Sith als Narr, zumal sie sowieso schon über sechzig Jahre alt war. Nachdem der Sith Champion Dey einen Anschlag auf sie verübte, der allerdings scheiterte, wurde die Familie Kitai um Candra Kitai und Orielle Kitai zu Sklaven erklärt, da man ihnen die Schuld daran gab, denn Dey war der Kampf-Kandidat der Kitais. Orielle Kitai gelang es, zu Jelph Marrian zu fliehen, einem Jedi, der sich als Sith ausgab, was Orielle bis dahin jedoch noch nicht wusste. Sie plante, ihre Mutter aus der Sklaverei zu befreien und entdeckte zufällig, dass Jelph einen Raumjäger der Galaktischen Republik in seinem Schuppen stehen hatte. Mit dieser Information wollte sie die Hochlady Lillia Venn überzeugen, doch fand Jelph heraus, dass sie ihn zu verraten plante, und verfolgte sie. Sie gelangte jedoch vorher zu ihrer Mutter und erzählte ihr von ihrer Entdeckung. In Tahv angekommen stießen Jelph und Orielle aufeinander, das Zusammentreffen endete in einem Lichtschwertkampf, der jedoch beendet wurde. Orielle Kitai unterhielt sich mit Jelph über die ihren Probleme und der Jedi zeigte Verständnis. Er plante, den Hochlords, die kommen würden, das Geheimnis zu sehen, Blaster an des Schiffes statt zu geben, damit sie nicht von ihm erführen. Jedoch kam Großlady Lillia Venn dahinter und versuchte, mit dem Schiff zu fliegen. Dies endete im Tod ihrer und all ihrer Begleiter, da Jelph eine Sicherung eingebaut hatte. Orielle erfuhr, dass sie von ihrer Mutter verraten worden war, da diese nicht an ihre Geschichte geglaubt hatte. Orielle Kitai entschied sich dazu, sich der Hellen Seite zuzuwenden und mit Jelph zu leben. Candra Kitai, Orielles Mutter, war nun Großlady. Yaru Korsins Vermächtnis miniatur|links|180px|Großlord [[Varner Hilts.]] Im Jahre 3000 VSY fanden zwei der wichtigsten Feiertage des Vergessenen Stammes statt, Yaru Korsins Testamentvorlesung und Nida Korsins Feiertag; beide grenzten an den Pantheonsfrieden, sodass der Vergessene Stamm der Sith eigentlich keine Probleme haben sollte. Diese beiden Feiertage vielen auf denselben Tag, sodass die Feste abgehalten wurden, doch dabei machte Verwalter Varner Hilts eine große Entdeckung: Unter Yaru Korsins Testament im Sith-Holocron war noch eine weitere Nachricht, die von Naga Sadow persönlich stammte. Als die Sith daraus schlossen, Korsin sei ein Sklave eines Nichtmenschen gewesen, und kein Eroberer, versank der Stamm im Chaos. Der einzige, der eine Lösung sah, war Varner Hilts, der herausgefunden hatte, dass Korsin etwas versteckt hielt, was dem Stamm helfen würde, sich zu vereinen. Im Holocron sagte er, etwas liege hinter seinem Thron, und danach suchte Varner Hilts. Zu diesem Zwecke begab er sich zum Tempel der Omen, obwohl der Zugang eigentlich schon seit Jahren verboten war. Dort traf er außerdem auf Iliana Merko Hilts, die sich hier zurückgezogen hatte, da sie als Anführerin der Schwestern Seelah Korsins – einer Organisation, die Seelah Korsin verehrte – von den anderen gejagt wurde. Mit ihr setzte Varner Hilts seine Suche fort, während die Dörfer und Städte auf Keshtah niedergebrannt wurden und der Stamm in einem Chaos versank. In der Omen begab er sich zunächst zu Yaru Korsins "Thron" – seinem Pilotensessel – und fand dort einen Brief seiner Mutter, mit dem er beweisen konnte, dass Yaru Korsins sehr wohl ein mächtiger Eroberer und kein schwacher Sklave gewesen war. Doch dies meinte er nicht. Varner Hilts begab sich in die unteren Gewölbe des Tempels, um dort auf einen kleinen, sechseckigen Raum zu stoßen, an dessen Wänden Metallplatten hingen. Währenddessen versuchten die rivalisierenden Organisationen, den Tempel der Omen einzureißen, doch als sie Hilts entdeckten, begaben sie sich zu ihm. Außerstande, die durchgedrehten Narren zur Ordnung zu rufen, zerstörte Hilts die Metallplatten und entdeckte tatsächlich, was er gesucht hatte: Hinter den Metallplatten war die Karte eines weiteren Kontinentes! Keshtah war nicht die einzige Landmasse, nein, es gab auch noch Alanciar. Als zusätzlich zu dem Brief und der Karte auch noch eine von Korsin persönlich geschriebene und in der Sprache des Tapani-Imperiums – von dem die meisten Menschen des Vergessenen Stammes abstammten – verfasste Nachricht auftauchte, beruhigte sich das Land und widmete sich einem gemeinsamen Ziel: Die Eroberung Alanciars. Varner Hilts wurde kurz darauf zum neuen Großlord gewählt und der Vergessene Stamm der Sith verehrte den weisen Yaru Korsin mehr als je zuvor, das gaben sogar die Schwestern Seelah Korsins zu. Ein neues Ziel Eroberung von Alanciar Im Jahre 2975 VSY gelang es tatsächlich, nach Alanciar – oder "Groß-Kesthah", wie es von den Sith anfangs genannt wurde – aufzubrechen. Anführer der Mission war Hochlord Edell Vrai, dem es gelang, flugfähige Gasballons, genannt Aufsteigende Glocke, zu entwickeln, um über den Ozean zu gelangen. Doch bei Alanciar wurden die Ballons Candra, Lillia und Dann Itra unter schweren Beschuss genommen, denn seltsamerweise waren die Einheimischen auf die Sith vorbereitet und verfügten über hochentwickelte Technologie. Mit an der Küste angebrachten Kanonen feuerte die Keshiri-Streitmacht von Alanciar blaue Blitze auf die feindlichen "Schiffe" und sandte sogar auf Uvaks reitende Lufttruppen aus. Alle Schiffe wurden abgeschossen und stürzten ins Meer. Es überlebte nur eine kleine Gruppe um Hochlord Vrai, der auf Quarra Thayn traf, eine der wenigen Keshiri, die die Macht einsetzen konnten. Darüber und über ihr Wissen, dass sie von den Sith wusste, war er sehr verwundert und er entführte sie. Nachdem er sie und ihren Freund Jogan Halder verhört hatte, einigten die beiden sich darauf, dass Quarra Vrai nach Sus'mintri brachte und er sie dafür nach ihrem Mann Brue Thayn schauen ließe und Jogan freiließe. Unterwegs entdeckten sie allerdings, dass Hochlord Korsin Bentado die Flotte des Vergessenen Stammes vor seine Rückkehr nach Alanciar geschickt hatte und diese nun von den Diamant geschossen niedergemäht wurde. Eine Schlacht entbrannte, und nachdem Quarra nach ihren Kindern gesehen hatte, begab sie sich mit Edell Vrai sofort nach Sus'mintri, wo sie eine – für die Alanciari – schreckliche Entdeckung machten. Der Korsiniten-Anführer Hochlord Korsin Bentado war bereits in die Festung eingedrungen und hatte die komplette Alanciari-Regierung umgebracht. Außerdem plante er, Großlord Hilts zu verraten, die Flotte des Stammes zu vernichten und selbst einen neuen zu gründen. Edell Vrai hielt ihn für verrückt und es gelang sogar – mit der freundlichen Hilfe des Keshiri-Dieners Squab – ihn zu töten, nachdem Großlord Hilts eingetroffen und freundlich empfangen worden war. Mit einer List hatte er den Alanciari Jogan Halder davon überzeugt, dass die Sith gutmütig sind und nur einige der Mitglieder den Destruktoren dienten. Auch die anderen überzeugte er von seinem Ziel und es gelang somit, auch Alanciar zu kontrollieren, womit der Vergessene Stamm der Sith nun ganz Kesh erobert hatte. Aufstand des Vergessenen Stamms der Sith Aufbruch in die Galaxis miniatur|links|180px|''[[Schiff.]] Im Jahre 43 NSY wurden landete die Sith-Meditationskugel ''Schiff auf dem Planeten Kesh. Diese Sphäre begann damit, die Sith für den Kampf gegen die restliche Galaxis auszubilden und ihren technologischen Standard aufzuhelfen, damit die Sith in der Lage waren, feindliche Raumschiffe zu stehlen oder eigene zu bauen, um eine starke Flotte zusammenzustellen. Nachdem Schiff gelandet war, gab es einen heiden Aufruhr, an dem vor allem die junge Vestara Khai beteiligt war, weil sie als erste von Schiff gerufen wurde. Da sie dieser Tage offensichtlich eine große Rolle spielte, entschied sich der Zirkel der Lords, das herrschende Gremium des Reiches der Vergessenen Sith, Vestara Khai zu empfangen und anzuhören. Anschließend wurde sie von Hochlord Olaris Rhea zur Schülerin genommen, was für sie eine große Ehre war. Inzwischen war der Stamm sehr damit beschäftigt, die Herkunft Schiffs zu ergründen, was sie letztendlich zu Abeloth' Planet brachte, wo sie auf die namensgebende Abeloth trafen, ein Wesen unbekannter Spezies mit mächtigen Fähigkeiten. Sie war es, die Schiff überhaupt kontrollierte. Ein Einsatzteam des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith begab sich also zu ihrem Planeten und verlor dort viele Angehörige, da es auf dem gefährlichen Planeten nur so von fleichfressenden Pflanzen und gefährlichen Tieren wimmelte. Letztendlich trafen sie auf Abeloth, die sie überredete, sich auf die Suche nach Jedi-Großmeister Luke Skywalker und dessen Sohn Ben zu machen, um sie zu töten. Aus diesem Grund begaben sie sich zur Zuflucht, einer Raumstation im Schlund, wo sich Luke und Ben momentan aufhielten. Der Zeitpunkt war gut gewählt, da Luke Skywalker kurz vor dem Eintreffen des Vergessenen Stammes mit den Geistwandlern geistwandeln war. Da man danach sehr erschöpft war, war der Kampf für ihn hart, und sein Sohn sechzehnjähriger Ben war noch kein vollständig ausgebildeter Jedi-Ritter. Dennoch gelang es, die Sith aus dem Schlund zu verjagen. Außerdem gab es Uneinigkeiten im Stamm, sodass Vestara Khai gezwungen war, zwei ihrer eigenen Kameraden zu töten, Meister Yuvar Xal und ihren alten Freund Ahri Raas. Luke enthauptete derweil die Anführerin Olaris Rhea. Die einzige, die überlebte, war Vestara, die sich mit einem respektvollen Gruß an Luke Skywalker zurückzog. In der Hoffnung, sie würde zu ihrem Stamm zurückkehren, folgten die Skywalkers ihr, indem Luke mithilfe der Macht seinem Blut folgte, das Vestara als Trophäe behielt.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Abgrund Zu Lukes Verdruss begab sich Vestara allerdings nicht zurück zu ihrem Stamm sondern nach Dathomir, zum Clan der Herabregnenden Blätter der Dathomirhexen. Inzwischen waren auch Han und Leia Organa Solo mit einer Söldner-Gruppe eingetroffen. Vestara Khai war listenreich und gab sich als Mitglied des Stammes aus. Außerdem wussten Luke und Ben nie so Recht, auf wessen Seite sie stand, da den Jedi manchmal half – unter anderem im Kampf gegen die Nachtschwestern – und manchmal nicht. Kurze Zeit später verriet sie den Clan, der sich inzwischen mit dem Clan der Zerbrochenen Säulen zusammengetan hatte, als sie ihre Leute rief, die daraufhin auf Dathomir eintrafen. Einerseits wollten sie Skywalker töten und Vestara zurückholen, jedoch gab es ein weiteres Motiv: Die Nachtschwestern und Macht-Hexen waren begabte Macht-Nutzer, weshalb die Sith versuchen wollten, sie zu entführen und für ihre Zwecke zu benutzen. Auf dem Planeten gab es ein kurzes aber heftiges Gefecht zwischen den Sith und den Jedi Luke Skywalker, Ben Skywalker und Dyon Stadd und den Hexen. Gemeinsam gelang es, die Sith zu schlagen. Jedoch kamen Luke, Ben, Vestara und Dyon im Orbit an, als sie feststellten, dass der Vergessene Stamm mit einer riesigen Flotte angerückt war.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Rückschlag Sie "überredeten" Luke und seine Gruppe, sie im Kampf gegen Abeloth zu unterstützen. Abeloth rief unter den Jedi, die sich während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges im Schlund befanden, eine Krankheit hervor, die sie glauben ließ, alle anderen seien Doppelgänger. Aus diesem Grund stimmte Luke mehr oder weniger gezwungen zu und verbündete sich mit seinem größten Feind.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Die Verbündeten Abeloth miniatur|rechts|180px|[[Vestara Khai.]] Sie entschieden sich, vorher nach Klatooine zu reisen, um dort auf den alten Freund Lando Calrissian zu warten, der die Flotte mit seinem Asteroidenschlepper Felshund unterstützen sollte. Auf Klatooine gerieten die Vorgegangenen Ben, Vestara und Dyon jedoch in Gefangenschaft der hiesigen Behörden, da sie sich zu nah an die Fontäne der Urhutts begaben, um den durchgedrehten Dyon Stadd aufzuhalten, der mittlerweile ebenfalls an der Krankheit erkrankt war. Nachdem es Veataras Vater Gavar Khai und Luke gelang, die drei hinauszuholen, verlangte der Hochlord Sarasu Taalon, Kommandant der Flotte, dass sie schon vorflögen und zwei Fregatten für Lando Calrissian zurückließen, was auch umgesetzt wurde. Dem Captain der Geflügelte Klinge, Leeha Faal, befahl, die Fontäne der Urhutts zu schänden, da diese dort das kostbare Wintrium stehlen sollte. Jedoch wurde sie erwischt und ihre halbe Besatzung hingerichtet, bevor sie mit Lando Calrissian und Jaina Solo, die inzwischen eingetroffen war und helfen wollte, zur Hauptflotte zurückkehrte. Kaum im Schlund angekommen, wimmelte es nur so von Problemen. Bereits kuez nach dem Eintreffen musste Lando eine Fregatte retten, die von ihrem tollkühnen Captain mitten ins Asteroidenfeld gesteuert wurde. Eine weitere Fregatte zerschellte an den Gesteinsbrocken. Außerdem fand die Gruppe, dass Abeloth Körper absorbieren konnte und sie somit praktisch unsterblich war. Und als wäre dies nicht genug, entschied sich der Vergessene Stamm der Sith, Luke und Ben zu verraten und anzugreifen.Die Verbündeten Nach der Erkenntnis jedoch, dass Abeloth beinahe unsterblich war, waren die Sith gezwungen, erneut ein Bündnis mit den Jedi einzugehen. Luke brachte ihnen das Geistwandeln bei, um Abeloth zu suchen. Nach einem erfolglosen Versuch begaben sie sich letztendlich zum Teich des Wissens. Kurz zuvor hatten sie gegen Abeloth gekämpft, die sie nun verfolgten. Wer im Teich des Wissens badet, der erlangt unendliches Wissen, weshalb es Luke wiederstrebte, die Höhle zu betreten. Jedoch setzte sich Sarasu Taalon durch. In der Höhle sah Gavar Khai plötzlich Allana Chume Ta'Ka, Tochter von Jacen Solo und Tenel Ka Djo, auf dem Thron des Gleichgewichts sitzen – die Jedi-Königin. Luke und Ben konnten nicht riskieren, dass die Sith von ihrer Existenz erfuhren, weshalb sie flohen. Sarasu Taalon und Vestaras Vater Gavar schlugen Vestara daraufhin und schickten sie zu den Jedi, die sie aus Mitleid aufnehmen sollten. Obwohl Luke wusste, dass sie eine Spionin war, nahm er sie mit, denn sie hatte sich in Ben verliebt, und er hoffte, sie zur Hellen Seite der Macht zu bekehren. Sarasu Taalon entschied sich außerdem dazu, entgegen Lukes ausdrücklicher Anweisung im Teich des Wissens zu baden.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Im Vortex Mit der gleichen Technik, mit der Luke Vestara verfolgte, verfolgte er nun Abeloth. Vestara war bei ihm. An Bord der Sith-Fregatte – Abeloth hatte die Jadeschatten gestohlen – begaben sie sich nach Pydyr. Dort stießen sie auf Sarasu Taalon und die Sith, die Lukes aktuelle Position durch Vestara erhielten. Dem Sith-Hochlord ging es gar nicht gut, denn wie Luke vorhergesehen hatte, konnte ein Bad im Teich des Wissens schwerwiegende Folgen haben. DIe Gruppe begab sich zu den Fallanassi, bei denen sich Abeloth gerade aufhielt, doch versuchten diese, die Sith und die Jedi mit ihren Fallanassi-Illusion durch den Weißen Strom zu verscheuchen. Die einzigen, die davon unbetroffen blieben, waren Luke, Sarasu, Ben und Vestara, die sich einen harten Kampf lieferten, in dem sich Vestara auf die Seite der Jedi stellte, als sie Taalon erstach. Nachdem der Neue Jedi-Orden zur Unterstützung erschien, floh Abeloth. Mittlerweile war schon seit einiger Zeit das Jahr 44 NSY angebrochen und die Gruppe neben Luke verfolgte Abeloth bis nach Nam Chorios verfolgten. Und wo Abeloth war, das war der Vergessene Stamm der Sith nicht weit. In einer heftigen Schlacht gelang es den Jedi, die nun den ganzen Orden zur Unterstützung gerufen hatten, die Sith und Abeloth zu schlagen, die erneut flüchtete, nur, um erneut verfolgt zu werden. Bei diesem Sieg der Jedi spielte Vestara Khai eine große Rolle, obwohl Luke sich noch immer nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie nun für oder gegen ihren Stamm handelte.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Verurteilung Eroberung Coruscants miniatur|links|180px|[[Abeloth.]] Entzweit wurde der Vergessene Stamm der Sith, als Abeloth sich nach Kesh begab und dort nach Unterstützung suchte. Einige schlossen sich ihr an, andere – darunter Großlord Darish Vol – nicht. Abeloth zerstörte fast das komplette Tahv und verschwand mit ihren Anhängern Richtung Coruscant. Eine kleinere Gruppe unter der Führung Gavar Khais begab sich nach Korriban, um dort die Skywalkers zu jagen. Jedoch wurde Gavar dort von seiner Tochter getötet, denn diese wollte sich vorerst den Jedi anschließen. Abeloth begab sich nun persönlich nach Coruscant, wo sie im Körper von Rokari Kem zur Staatschefin der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen gewählt wurde. Es gelang ihr, den bisherigen Staatschef Wynn Dorvan zu entführen und sie versuchte ebenfalls, an Leia Organa Solo heranzukommen, jedoch konnte diese von Han und Lando befreit werden. Das Schicksal der Galaxis kam nun der Vernichtung gleich, als sich der Jedi-Orden nach Ossus zurückzog, Abeloth Großlord Darish Vol tötete und nun die Kontrolle über die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen hatte. Der Teil des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith, der sich Abeloth angeschlossen hatte, erlitt jedoch herbe Verluste, als die Gruppen, die den alten Neuen Jedi-Tempel durchstöberten, großteils von den sich im Verborgenen haltenden Barabel-Jedi Tesar Sebatyne, Dordi, Wilyem und Zal ausgelöscht wurden. Selbigen Jahres planten der Jedi-Orden und die Galaktische Allianz, Coruscant zurückzuerobern. Während der Vergessene Stamm unter anderem mit Angriffen auf Ossus und der Jagd nach Chume'ta Allana Djo Solo Chume Ta'Ka beschäftigt war, schlichen sich einige Spezialkommandos der Jedi – darunter Persönlichkeiten wie Ben Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Vestara Khai, Bazel Warv, Yaqeel Saav'etu, Corran Horn und seine Kinder, Jaina Solo und viele weitere – nach Coruscant, überraschten die ungläubigen Sith und gelangten in den Jedi-Tempel, wo der Vergessene Stamm seinerseits die Jedi überraschte und bis auf sechs Jedi alle sich im Tempel befindenden Jedi tötete.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Apokalypse Gesellschaft und Kultur Gesellschaft und Kultur miniatur|rechts|180px|Ein männlicher [[Keshiri.]] Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith bestand ausschließlich aus Menschen und Keshiri, da alle "Roten Sith" 4985 VSY ausgelöscht wurden, nachdem sie die Seuche hervorgerufen hatten, die 10.000 Keshiri tötete und im Rahmen des Planes von Seelah Korsin weiter verbreitet wurde. Korsin selbst hatte nie etwas gegen die "Roten Sith" gehabt, doch meinte auch er, ein einheitlicher Orden sei leichter zu kontrollieren. In der Kultur und Gesellschaft des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith gab es weiterhin eine Menge Feiertage, der Stamm der Sith feierte gern, weshalb es meist nicht einmal einen Grund brauchte, zu feiern. Doch selbstverständlich gab es wichtige Feiertage, die niemand zu stören gewagt hätte. Die Testamentvorlesung Yaru Korsins fand alle fünfundzwanzig Jahre statt und wurde mithilfe eines Holocrons von Yaru Korsin persönlich verlesen. Alle neunundsiebzig Jahre hingegen fand ein Fest stat, welches den Aufstieg von Seelah Korsin feierte, nach Yaru Korsin die beliebteste Herrscherin des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith. Sie herrschte neunundsiebzig Jahre, daher die Zahl. An die Testamentvorlesung Yaru Korsins wurde außerdem der Pantheonsfriede gehängt, der besagte, dass sich an diesem Tage kein einziger Sith bekriegen durfte. Und niemand wagte es, diesen heiligen Tag zu stören. Des Weiteren fand alle Jahre der Donellanstag statt, an dem die Geburt Nida Korsins Erstgeborenem gefeiert wurde, Donellan Korsin. Die Gesellschaft des Vergessenen Stammes war stark gegliedert, meist in Form eines Ranges. Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith bestand hauptsächlich aus zwei verschiedenen Spezies, den Menschen und den Keshiri. Wie es häufig so war, wenn eine Gruppe in der Mehrheit war, wurden auch hier die Keshiri teilweise unterdrückt. Es geschah nur selten, dass einer in eine hohe Position erhoben wurde; wie zum Beispiel Sarasu Taalon, ein Keshiri und Hochlord. Die höher gestellten Sith erwarteten von den ihnen unterstellten immer Gehorsam, wobei Ungehorsam auch mit dem Tod bestraft werden konnte. Für die Sith war es auch eine Schande, schreiend oder fluchend zu sterben. Für sie galt: Wer würdig und ehrenvoll in den Tod ging, der war ein guter Sith. Meist wurden Familienangehörige des verstorbenen für dessen Tapferkeit belohnt. Die meisten Sith des Vergessenen Stammes – vor allem die Keshiri, die für ihre Schönheit bekannt waren – liebten das Schöne und deshalb sammelten viele von ihnen Skulpturen, Gemälde oder andere Kunstgegenstände. Jene unter den Vergessenen Sith, die aus Glas Kunst herstellen konnten, waren sehr beliebt, denn Glas galt beim Vergessenen Stamm als kostbar und wunderschön, sodass sie es sogar für ihre Waffen benutzten. Auch die eigene Schönheit war für sie sehr wichtig. Narben oder andere Spuren hinterlassende Verletzungen galten als unschön und hinderten die betroffenen Sith daran, in der Hierarchie weiter aufzusteigen. Religion Die Religion des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith war ganz einfach die der Macht. Fast jedes Mitglied des Stammes beherrschte diese, doch es gab auch jene, die dies nicht taten. Dementsprechend gehörten sie niederen Gesellschaften an. Die Sith erbauten außerdem einen Tempel in den Überresten des Schiffes Omen. Für die Keshiri-Religion galten die Sith selbst als sogenannte "Protektoren", die dazu ausgekoren waren, die sogenannten Destruktoren zu vertreiben, die das Land in regelmäßigen Abständen heimsuchten und Vernichtung hervorriefen. Das die Sith wie Götter behandelt wurde, gefiel ihnen natürlich gut. Regierung und Organisation Regiert wurde der Vergessene Stamm der Sith vom sogenannten Zirkel der Lords. Diesem stand der Großlord vor, der mit verschiedenen Hochlords oder auch einfachen Lords im Zirkel die Entscheidungen traf. Einst bestand der Zirkel der Lords häufig aus sieben Mitgliedern, doch entwickelte sich über die Jahre hinweg das System der dreizehn – zwölf Hochlords oder Lords und ein Großlord. Häufig entschied der Zirkel der Lords ohne die Befragung der anderen Sith, doch kam es manchmal vor, dass auch ein nicht so hoch gestellter Sith zu Rate gezogen wurde, wie es beispielsweise bei Vestara Khai im Jahre 44 NSY der Fall war. Dies stellte eine große Ehre für den betreffenden Sith dar. Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith selbst war also teilweise eine Meritokratie und eine Oligarchie. In den Zirkel der Lords wurden Sith aufgrund ihrer Taten erhoben und nach Leistungen bestimmt, sie wurden nicht gewählt. Das "niedere" Volk wurde auch häufig nicht nach seiner Meinung gefragt, wobei dies von Großlord zu Großlord anders war. Da der Vergessene Stamm der Sith lange vor Darth Bane auf Kesh strandete, wusste er nichts von der Regel der Zwei, die dieser 1000 VSY in Kraft setzte, und bestand daher aus Hunderten Sith. Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith war sich längst nicht immer einig, sodass sich im Laufe der Zeit viele einander rivalisierende Organisationen entwickelten. So gab es zum Beispiel anfangs einfach nur die Rote Fraktion und die Goldene Fraktion, die gegen 3960 VSY einfach verschiedene Lord unterstützten. Doch im Laufe der Jahre bildeten sich viele weitere Organisationen, die den Stamm häufig zu zerstören drohten. So gab es zum Beispiel die Korsiniten, die Yaru Korsin verehrten und verlangten, dass alles so geschehe, wie er es wollte. Die Schwestern Seelah Korsins indes unterstützten die vor langer Zeit verbannte und verhasste Seelah Korsin und waren der Meinung, Yaru Korsin sei ein schwacher Narr gewesen. Die mächtigen 57 waren so gesehen eine neutrale Organisation. Sie wurde von den meisten für vernünftig gehalten. Hatte sie gegen 3000 VSY doch schon viel mehr Mitglieder, als die originalen siebenundfünzig, so unterstützte diese Organisation relativ gewaltlos die Ansicht, wieder ins All zurückzukehren oder, wenn dies schon nicht möglich war, wenigstens Kesh weiter zu erforschen, da sie nicht glauben, dass Keshtah die einzige Landmasse auf dem Planeten sei, womit sie ja, wie sich letztendlich hinausstellte, Recht behielten. Des Weiteren gab es die eher unbekanntere und kleinere Organisation Goldenes Schicksal. Militär und Technologie miniatur|rechts|180px|Ein [[Uvak – das Fortbewegungsmittel der Sith.]] Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith selbst verfügte über nicht allzu gute und neuere Technologie, da sie sich in all den Jahrtausenden, die sie in Abgeschiedenheit auf Kesh verbrachten, nicht an die technologischen Standards der restlichen Galaxis anpassen konnten. Als jedoch die Meditationssphäre Schiff auf den Befehl von Abeloth hin den Planeten erreichte, unterrichtete Schiff die Sith, damit sie bereit wären, in einen Krieg gegen die Jedi zu ziehen, und half ihnen außerdem, eine neue Flotte aufzubauen. Eine der Technologien, die der Vergessene Stamm der Sith jedoch im Laufe der Jahre immer weiter verbesserte, war der Waffenbau, vor allem Lichtschwerter und die sogenannten Shikkars der Sith, Dolche aus reinem Glas. Als Fortbewegungsmittel benutzten die Sith keine Fahrzeuge, sondern die vogelähnlichen Uvaks. Im Jahre 2975 gelang es den Sith, die sogenannten Aufsteigenden Glocken zu entwickeln. Dies waren mit Gas gefüllte, ballonartige Gebilde, an die eine Plattform angebracht war, auf der sich die Besatzung aufhielt und die Transportmittel gelagert wurden. Man schnallte außerdem zwei Uvaks an die Seite, damit man das "Schiff" steuern konnte. Somit hatten die Sith zum ersten Mal wieder Luftfahrzeuge, mit denen sie den Ozean nach Alanciar überqueren konnten. Die Militärs der Sith ordneten sich einer strengen Rangordnung unter, die nur wenige Sith unbefugt zu missachten drohten. Vor 40 NSY gab es bei den Sith nur selten militärische Ränge wie den eines Captains oder gar eines Admirals, sondern nur die allbekannten Sith-Ränge. Nach der Einführung der Flotte jedoch wurden auch erstere eingeführt. Folgende Ränge der Sith sind bekannt und von oben in absteigender Reihenfolge angegeben. *'Großlord' – Der Großlord war der höchste Posten der Sith. Von ihm gab es stets nur einen, der die höchste Befehlsgewalt über alle Sith hatte und auch der Führer des Zirkels der Lords war. *'Hochlord' – Die Hochlords waren nach dem Großlord die höchsten Sith und hatten meist einen Sitz im hohen Zirkel inne. Häufig wurden sie dazu eingesetzt, Flotten oder Streitkräfte zu kommandieren. *'Lord' – Der Sith-Lord war ein typischer Lord, wie es bei jedem Orden der Sith der Fall war. Er stand unter den Hochlords und hatte ebenfalls die Chance auf einen Platz im hohen Zirkel der Lords. *'Sith-Meister' – Der Sith-Meister selbst kam noch vor dem Rang des Sith-Schwertes und hatte somit einen hohen Posten inne – jedoch nicht allzu viel Befehlsgewalt, denn der Titel ist praktisch mehr der eines Kriegers. *'Schwert' – Für viele Sith war es eine Ehre, den Rang eines Schwertes tragen zu dürfen, denn damit wurden sowohl die Klugheit als auch die Macht und Kampffertigkeit des Sith ausgezeichnet. *'Schüler' – Als Schüler wurden jene Sith bezeichnet, die von einem anderen Sith im Range eines Schwertes oder höher als Schüler aufgenommen wurden. Für viele jüngere Sith war dies eine große Ehre. *'Tyro' – Die Tyros waren eine eher niedrig gestellte Gesellschaft der Sith, ein Rang vor dem Schüler, der allerdings noch nicht als Auszubildender angesehen wurde. Den Rang eines Tyros hatten viele der jungen Sith inne. *'Admiral' – Der Admiral war einer der neu eingeführten Ränge und kommandierte meist eine eigene Flotte, wobei er nur eingesetzt wurde, wenn dafür kein Lord zur Verfügung stand, was jedoch nicht allzu häufig vorkam. *'Captain' – Der Captain war ebenfalls einer der neu eingeführten Ränge der Flotte des Vergessenen Stammes. Je nach Stellung kommandierte er entweder eine Flotte oder einfach ein eigenes Schiff. Ursprung Die Vorfahren der einst auf Kesh abgestürzten Sith des Vergessenen Stammes neben Yaru Korsin waren allesamt Mitglieder des Tapani-Imperiums. Sie stammten aus dem Haus Nidantha, einer dort wichtigen Gesellschaft, die ebenfalls von Hochlords regiert wurde und die Sprache neben der eigenen auch die Sprache der Sith sprach. Somit ließ sich auch beweisen, dass Yaru Korsin kein Sklave von Naga Sadow war, sondern bloß sein Unterstellter. Er musste – so nahmen seine Nachfahren an – eine ziemlich hochrangige Persönlichkeit im Tapani-Imperium gewesen sein. Das Volk des Vergessenen Stammes der war somit kurioserweise älter als die Sith-Bewegung selbst. Die Angehörigen des Hauses Nidantha, denen die Vorherrschaft im Tapani-Sektor verwehrt blieb, hatten ihre Fühler ausgestreckt, um sich ein neues, bedeutendaren Schicksal zu suchen – und wurden letztendlich von den Sith der Stygischen Caldera gefangen genommen. Jedoch ließen sie sich nicht unterdrücken, verbündeten sich mit den Sith und vermischten sich miteinander, sodass es bald auch viele Machtsensitive Menschen gab. Ausbreitung und Zugehörigkeit Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith breitete sich nach der Gründung schnell auf dem Planeten aus. Anfangs siedelte er doch nur in einem kleinen Tal, so gelang es ihm, nach dem Bündnis mit den Keshiri, über ganz Keshtah zu herrschen. Nominell standen die Städte und Dörfer zwar noch unter der Kontrolle der Keshiri, doch herrschten de Facto die Sith über alles. Und den meisten Keshiri schien das auch nichts auszumachen. Nach einigen gut eingefädelten Listen von Großlord Varner Hilts gelang es dem Stamm sogar, seine Präsenz auf Alanciar und somit auf ganz Kesh einzubringen. Folgend eine Liste der bekannten, unter Kontrolle der Keshiri bzw. Sith stehenden Städte und Dörfer. Datei:Alanciar.jpg|Der Kontinent Alanciar. Datei:Keshtah.jpg|Der Kontinent Keshtah. Bekannte Mitglieder Folgende Liste listet alle bekannten Mitglieder des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith auf. Dabei werden sie immer mit dem Rang angegeben, den sie als letztes inne hatten. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith wurde eigentlich von den drei Autoren Aaron Allston, Christie Golden und Troy Denning der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe entwickelt. Jedoch wurde später eine Reihe von Kurzgeschichten von John Jackson Miller geschrieben und als Roman verfasst, der die Vorgeschichte des Vergessenen Stamms der Sith erzählt und sich über mehrere Jahrtausende hinweg zieht. *Im Englischen heißt es Lost Tribe of the Sith, weshalb die deutsche Übersetzung Verlorener Stamm der Sith korrekter als Vergessener wäre. Jedoch sind Übersetzungen häufig nicht originalgetreu. *Im Roman Pandämonium der Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith-Reihe von John Jackson Miller haben das Tapani-Imperium – welches jedoch auch in Am Abgrund bereits genannt wird – und das damit verbundene Haus Nidantha ihre ersten Roman-Auftritte und werden dort als Ursprung des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith eingeführt. Siehe auch *Sith *Flotte des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith *Liste aller Schiffe des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith *Aufstand des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith *Große Krise Quellen *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Lost Tribe of Sith es:Tribu Perdida de los Sith ru:Затерянное племя ситов Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Sith-Reiche und Gruppierungen Kategorie:Machtbasierende Orden Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Reiche Kategorie:Legends